Unlocking Roperia
Unlocking Roperia To unlock Roperia, you need to choose the Shuttle* to Roperia option under the Home button. You can either pay 4,000 gold (or $4.99). After choosing the option, the following text will appear: (*Note: can only do 10 shuttles per hour limit) :' Pay Earl 4,000 gold for the directions to Roperia?' : : :Earl is in yet another jam.. and this time it's serious. : : :Earl hasn't paid his taxes in over ten years and the Farovian Feds are finally on to it. : : :So, the man of few words is ready to share the directions to a region long forgotten for a large sum of gold, until he has paid off his debts. After paying the 4,000 gold, you will unlock Roperia and see the following message: :Woohoo! Received the new directions from Earl... unlocked Roperia! : :Received the new directions from Earl and unlocked Roperia! I'll be arriving in Santa Francesca, Roperia in a minute! Earl reluctantly gave me 900 silver roples, the currency used in Roperia. He also taught me the Filtration 101 Skill and a little bit about Roperia. The waters there are heavily polluted due to the evil Dictator Danzic, who will do anything for a profit. After arriving, you will see this message: :“How dare YOU, a refugee of some sort, come to my Land! I will DEPORT you!” ''-Angry Dictator Danzic'' : :“You appear to be from Farovia, as you have nothing to show for - no points or equipment and little silver... : :I will squeeze you like this fish in my hand... if you don't have a good reason for being here!” -''Dictator Danzic'' : :Make your move quick: :*Lie and say you've been shipwrecked! :*Run for the nearest exit! After choosing either(?) option, you will see the following message: :“Hurry! Follow me you poor thing!” -The Spirit of the Sea : :“Dictator Danzic would have squeezed you to death either way! Thank goodness I spotted you! : :Danzic has been ruling Roperia ever since the Great Faropean War, which led to a huge separation and silence between Farovia and Roperia.” ''-The Lovely Spirit'' : :Make your move: :*Thanks for saving my life, I owe you! :*C'mon suga, lets get fishin'... After choosing either(?) option, you will see this: :“No problem! Help me save this lovely Land...” ''-The Spirit of the Sea'' : :“Evil Danzic has been slowly killing off the fish in Roperia. The water is dirty and the land is barren. : :Neighboring islands continue to overfish and polute these once pristine waters. Follow my directions and we might have a chance... : :First, select or activate a Roperian pole below... : :Next, show me your fishing skills by catching a level 40 Roid Fish or Pox Fish.” ''-The Spirit'' Now, choose between Crapolé and Floral Standard. After you purchase one of the two poles, you will see the following message: :“Next, show me your fishing skills by catching a level 50 fish.” ''-The Spirit of the Sea'' :“'Excellent' pole selection! : :I've laid out your next tasks on the Map Page, so you can save Roperia from the Dictator Danzic and the neighboring islands. : :Start leveling up your pole, so you can catch a Roid Fish or Pox Fish.” -The Spirit So continue to level up the pole you chose in Santa Francesca and be on your way. Category:Roperia